Yukiko Inari
---- Yukiko Inari (雪子 いなり, Yukiko Inari) is a quiet and reserved young woman born and raised in the frozen mountains of Northern Hylion where she and her father spent their lives isolated in their studies. After leaving her mountaintop home she traveled to Unanim where she joined Koma Inu. It is here where she prefers to spend her time alone, training to further develop the magic that had been gifted to her by her father. Her unusually cold nature having earned her the nickname, "The Woman With a Frozen Heart". Appearance Yukiko is a beautiful young woman with long silver hair that extends down to the middle of her back, often resting neatly between her shoulder blades. Her long hair is often pulled up into a ponytail to keep it from getting in her way during her training or other physical activities. Her hair is said to have a nice sheen to it, often having a somewhat shining effect to it during sunny summer days. Her face consists of soft features, chubby cheeks on either side of her face. Her nose is thin and pointed ever so slightly upwards, making it all the easier to see her nostrils flare if she becomes angry or annoyed. Upturned eyes colored a most wonderful shade of blue that anyone would find captivating if not for the cold malice that is often layered behind them. Thin, slightly blue lips often sit as a scowl on her face even when she isn't necessarily angry as she suffers from what many have come to call "resting bitch face". Her head is diamond shaped, ending in a somewhat pointed chin. Her neck is a bit thick but just long enough so that it doesn't look as though her head is supported by her shoulders which lead down into toned arms, gained through her years of boxing, one of her few passions outside of her studies. They are long and thin, leading down into average size hands. Despite her constant usage of them, her hands remain soft. Her skin is soft and flawless, pale to the point of being only a few shades above porcelain. Her body is cold to the touch, radiating no warmth at all, not even from her breath. Her torso is thin but muscular, undefined but still there below a thin layer of fat. Her chest is not highly prominent on the upper region of her torso, possessing a B-cup bust size. Her torso leads down to thin hips, only being able to tell where they begin because of the slight curvature of that area. The muscles in her legs are a bit more defined, once again a result of her several years of boxing. Her legs are quite long, like that of a track runner. Yukiko's style rarely varies, only having a few different outfits that she wears regularly. A black tank-top normally under a white sweater with either a pair of sweat pants, blue jeans or a blue skirt. When wearing a skirt she will often wear knee-high socks or leggings, always wearing spandex underneath so that she always remains ready for combat if the need to fight arises. She also possesses a black cloak she once used for travel but now barely wears unless it is cold outside, not because the cold affects her in any way but because she believes it is best to keep un the appearance that it does to avoid drawing attention to herself. She owns two pairs of shoes, a pair of sneakers and a pair of boots, interchangeable with any of her outfits so she doesn't often care too much about which she wears.